


Mickey's Song

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't need Ian's back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Song

Mickey sighed out a long note to the tune he’d been humming for the past five minutes into Ian’s neck. His eyes were closed and he could feel him absently running his fingers along his spine, going over each vertebrae and dipping into the small of his back briefly before making a return path.

"What’s that song?" Ian asked quietly, vocal chords vibrating against the heat of Mickey’s face.

Mickey interrupted himself, pulling closer into the redhead’s body. “‘S’nothing,” he mumbled, then went right back to humming. He could practically feel the smile creep onto Ian’s face.

"Oh," he half-laughed, "…need me to sing harmony?"

Mickey let out a breath and wondered if Ian could feel him roll his eyes. He rolled them over until he was resting between his legs, looking down at him. “Now why would I need you to do a thing like that?”

Ian shrugged, wrapping both legs around Mickey’s waist shoving his hands into his messy hair. “Do you want me to?” he smoothed a few strands from his face and looked him in the eyes.

Mickey pressed his face against Ian’s palm for a second, his eyes fluttering closed. “No.” He sunk down until his face was back in his neck again and started humming.

Ian stayed quiet as Mickey finished his song between soft kisses to his skin.


End file.
